Daqiao/Movesets
All the movesets for Daqiao in the Warriors franchise. Dynasty Warriors 3 Ground Moveset : : : , : Daqiao raises her right fan up vertically. : , , : : , , , : Leans forward and glides for about a second to push her opponents away. : , , , , : Daqiao jumps and crosses both her fans together while looking down and makes a small whirlwind. : , , , , , : Daqiao spins 720 degrees to the left to make a large whirlwind that clears large crowds. : , , , , , : : : She stands on one leg, tip-toed while the other is lifted backwards and raises her right arm and spins it around her head. This will make her fans levitate and continuously spin in front of her and at the end of her Musou attack, she throws her fans and spins 360 degrees to the left. :Dashing : : , : :R1, : Shoots a normal arrow. :R1, : Shoots a paralyzing bolt. :R1, : Unleashes a barrage of arrows. Horse Moveset : : : , , , , , : Dynasty Warriors 4 :R3: Sends out orange petals that stun enemies within range. Aura may change color in Free Mode to match the user's chosen side. Ground Moveset Removes power guards to replace with counterattacks. Remains the same with the following additions/changes: : : Daqiao rotates on both legs 360 degrees to the right. She then crosses her fans together and pushes forward to fire an elemental shot. Inflicts fall-over state on grounded targets, and inflicts crashing knockback on airborne opponents. Elemental shots cannot pierce through any units. : , , , ( ), ( ), ( ): Performs interchanging advancing upward slices with her fans with each step, ending with a 360 fan spin on both sides that stuns. : , : Somersaults in the air and falls down to conjure a gust of wind around herself in a breezy spin. :L1, : Counterattacks with C4. Horse Moveset : : Repeating swings to all sides until the Musou gauge empties. Dynasty Warriors 5 Ground Moveset Removes bow moveset from previous games. Remains the same with the following additions/changes: : : Same as before, but instead sends out a single fire orb which later explodes. : , , , , , , , , : : (True): Ends her normal Musou sequence by hurling a large fireball in front of her. : , : Curls up in midair with her pointing her fans downward in front. Said fans are together in a wheeling fashion and fire a brief spray of fire downward to the ground. ;Warriors Orochi :R1: Daqiao raises up one of her fans in a rallying gesture, and generates a flowery aura that staggers nearby foes. Gains an aura buff that accelerates the Musou recovery rate of her teammates. :R1 (Counter): Daqiao does a quick backflip similar to the end of her normal attack chain but without throwing her fans on each side. ;Warriors Orochi 2 :Triple Attack 1: Produces a giant wind column momentarily. :Triple Attack 2: Twirls around to generate strong air gusts. :Triple Attack 3: Causes air currents to rise from beneath the ground while spinning. Shin Sangoku Musou Multi Raid 2 Da Qiao mainly uses the pugil sticks moveset in this title. Dynasty Warriors 7 Da Qiao is affiliated with the iron fan in this appearance. When she is equipped with it, she can perform a unique attack exclusive to her. Upon performing her Musou techniques, she will automatically use the weapon in her attacks. :EX Attack: , , , , : Sends an energy ball crashing to the ground. This attack causes fire damage in the Xtreme Legends expansion of the game. :Musou - Spirit Wave (断絶波): : Concentrate her spirit power and unleash it from the palm of her hand. Classified as a Blast Musou in Next. :Alternate Musou - Spirit Strike (悪漢討伐): R1 + : Grab, lift, spin and throw the opponent with her spirit power. Also creates a powerful whirlwind while spinning the opponent around which affects nearby enemy troops. Used in Warriors Orochi 3. ;Dynasty Warriors Next :Speed Musou - Mental: Tap both sides of screen: Causes fan to levitate in mid-air while controlling a mass of flower petals to attack nearby opponents. The attack ends with Daqiao spinning once, causing the blossoms to disperse. ;Warriors Orochi 3 : , : Twirls around in mid-air, hurling a tornado forward on the ground. :R1: Conjures a fire current from her free hand, and sweeps forward a large fireball from it. : , R1 (Ultimate only): Sends out a petal whirlwind while in mid-air to suck in nearby enemies. Dynasty Warriors 8 Daqiao is affiliated with the pugil stick in this appearance. When she is equipped with it, she can perform a unique attack exclusive to her. Upon performing her Musou techniques, she will automatically use the weapon in her attacks. :EX Attack: , : Leaps up in the air, then dives forward into enemies. :EX Attack 2 (Xtreme Legends only): , , , , , : Levitates enemies via telekinesis and flings them away at a considerable distance. :Aerial Musou - Spirit Blast (落英風): , : Spins around surrounded by a whirlwind of red petals while hovering down on the earth. The whirlwind surrounding the user remains for a while after the attack, damaging enemies close by. :Awakening Musou: Swings weapon back and forth several times in a row. The assault ends with her radiating a massive surge of energy that sends foes flying. During the extended version, she jumps up and twirls both weapons while rotating before unleashing an electrical tornado. Fighting Style Dynasty Warriors In the Dynasty Warriors games, Da Qiao fought with paper folding fans called "True Beauty". Like her sister, Da Qiao's attacks were rather weak, but fast. This allowed for her to battle effectively. The main things that set her style apart from her sister's were that Da Qiao's charge attacks were more focused around one-on-one battles, and were very effective as such. Da's best attacks for crowd clearing were the end of her normal moveset and her sixth charge attack. In Dynasty Warriors 5, Da Qiao's fourth weapon was heavy, which gave her a severe nerf by reducing her speed. To make up for this, though, she was given rather large bonuses in life, musou, attack, and defense. This gave her the potential to be one of the stronger fighters, if both of her fans managed to connect with the opponent simultaneously. In Shin Sangoku Musou Multi Raid 2, her twin wands grant mobility for several acrobatic feats, and she can use them to project a magical seal that harms foes upon contact. The basic string of her new move set involves releasing medium-ranged fireballs with each swing as well as an enchanted shield that increases up to three depending on how much power is used to charge the attack up. The Xtreme Legends expansion of Dynasty Warriors 7 sees the return of the wands, albeit with some changes in the weapon's charge attacks to match the game's current fighting engine. Warriors Orochi Category:Movesets